The Bet - A Marauders Story
by MRoseK
Summary: Sirius Black is... to put it nicely... a man-whore. He's never had a girlfriend for more than two weeks. Adalyn Knightly has never had a boyfriend. Sirius's friends bet him that he can't keep a girlfriend for more than three months. They choose Adalyn. Can he keep her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"Man, I wish I didn't have to go to school everyday," Adalyn thought to herself as she walked home from the elementary school. She was only ten, but her mother worked all day, without time to pick her up. Her dad had been out of the picture since she was two. Her mom worried about her walking but made sure Adalyn knew exactly what to do. That's how Adalyn knew something was wrong when a beat-up silver van stopped their car right next to the child. The window was rolled down on the passenger side so the person could talk to her. Adalyn thought he looked about 25, with black hair. As soon as he said the classic "Hey, Hun. You want some candy?" she bolted. Her heart beat thudded in her ears each time her feet hit the pavement. The only sounds she could hear were her own breathing and the fast-approaching person behind her. Adalyn tried to force her legs to go faster but to no avail. Her 10-year-old legs could not keep up such a pace. She looked behind her, trying to see how close the man was. She dodged into an alley and threw herself behind a dumpster. She couldn't concentrate. She felt the tears on her face, but the young girl's hands were shaking too much to wipe them away. She knew she had no chance. She screamed when she was saw the face of her kidnapper. She tried to fight but he was too strong. It was all happening too fast. "Help! Help! Help! Hel-"

"Hey! Hey! Adalyn!" Lily Evans whispered the girl awake. "Potions is almost over and then we can get to the common room so you can sleep." The bell rang and the two 15-year-olds left the classroom. "I can't believe you fell asleep in potions again. That's like the 7th time in a row."

"Sorry, I just haven't been sleeping lately," Adalyn replied.

"I know. I can hear you tossing and turning all night. Is there something wrong?"

Adalyn pondered this question for a second. The anniversary of the day she was kidnapped was coming up in a month, she had 4 hours of homework for each class to catch up on, and she coudn't remember the last time she washed her hair. Instead of saying that though, she replied, "No, just tired." She could tell Lily didn't truly believe her but they both knew they weren't close enough for Addie to tell her the truth.

Her thoughts were interrupted with a "Hey, you! What cup size do you think James would be? Adalyn and Lily turned to see the Maruaders. James Potter was clutching his chest and all of them were looking at Adalyn.

"Um... what?" She could tell the boys were joking with her but she still felt her face go red from the attention.

"Sorry," she heard Lily say, "I don't know. Maybe an A cup."

"Nuh uh," James retaliated, "I'm a B. Definitely."

"You wish," Lily replied. She grabbed Adalyn softly by the arm and led her to the common room, knowing she didn't like the attention.

"Bye!" they heard behind them as they entered the common room.

-"Dude, you couldn't keep a girlfried for more than a week!" James Potter exclaimed to one of his best friends, Sirius Black.

"I could too!" Sirius shot back.

"I bet you couldn't even go one whole week with a girlfriend," Remus Lupin, another part of the group of friends said, laughing.

Although the smart thing to do would be to laugh with them and agree, Sirius did not.

"I could go at least six months with any girl I wanted," Sirius said.

"Three months, and we get to pick the girl." James negotiated.

"And the time doesn't start until the first date!" Remus added.

"Deal!" The shaggy-haired man shook each of the group's hands.

"This'll be fun," James thought aloud.

The next three hours were spent doing nothing but homework. Adalyn would have kept doing work, but Lily talked her into dinner. The long tables that looked like they could go on forever never ceased to amaze her. Neither did the extravagant food that lay in perfect heaping piles. They sat down and Addie grabbed a piece of salmon, asparagus, and some mac n' cheese. She and Lily talked about various things for some odd minutes while they ate. After several more minutes, Severus came over to the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, you guys wanna go to the lake tonight?" Sev asked.

"Like... after curfew?" Lily asked.

"When else?"

"Will it just be us? Addie questioned, already knowing the answer.

Severus sighed, "You got me. It's gonna be me and a couple other slytherins. You guys have to come." Lily and Addie looked at each other and sighed.

"Fine," they said in unison.

Adalyn sat by the lake under a tree. She loved the night, especially the cool breeze that usually came with it. She relaxed, looking at the lake and waiting for the others, when suddenly she heard laughter. She looked to her right and saw five boys: James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Severus Snape. She soon realized that only four of the boys were laughing, which meant Sev needed her help. As she got closer she heard some of the conversation.

"Hey, Schnivellus," James said, "Do you ever shower?"

"Shutup, Potter," Severus replied.

"Calm down. It's not James's fault that the top of your head has 97% of the world's oil on it." Sirius laughed at Severus.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Leave him alone, you tools!"

"Wow, Schnivellus! You got a girl fighting your battles. Cudos!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I do not! You don't need to be here Adalyn. I got this."

"I'm not leaving you here alone, Sev! Where's Lily?"

"She forgot her bag. She should be here soon."

"Wow, I didn't know you had friends, Schnivellus."

Adalyn didn't know if it was the way Sirius was talking to her friend, or the upcoming anniversary of her tragic event, but Addie got a sudden burst of adreniline. "Hey, Sirius, I've got some information you might not know: being a dick, contrary to popular belief, does not make yours any bigger. Surprising, right?"

She heard the chorus of "oooo's" and "Ohhh, she got you!"

"You know what, James?" Adalyn said.

"What?" James smirked.

"The only way you'd ever get laid is to crawl up a chicken's ass and wait so I don't know if you should be laughing at Sirius or Severus."

James laughed, "That's a good one!"

Adalyn turned her head. "And Remus!" Remus's smile was immediately wiped from his face. "You just stand their and watch your friend's make fun of people. That sounds like a wonderful way to spend your life. Oh, if only I could do such things with mine!" She exclaimed sarcastically. "I don't even know what to say to your chubby tag along. You all think that your tough, but you're not. Please, stop picking on Severus because he's more of a man than any one of you will ever be."

Adalyn grabbed Severus and left the four boys standing there dumbfoundedly.

"Her," James said. "You have to date her."

"Oh, fuck."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Are you kidding me? Why her?"

"Because she's awesome, Dude!" Remus retaliated to the shaggy-haired boy.

"She came up with some half-witted burns probably on the walk over to us. Plus, she's easy. Of course she'll say yes. I'm Sirius Black!"

"I think she'll be harder than you think. You're pretty hard to put up with. Honestly, I don't even know why keep you around," James said in a fake-not-caring matter.

"Haha. You're hilarious. How do you become that funny?" Sirius said in monotone.

"Why are you even doing this stupid bet, anyway?" Peter piped up. Remus nodded his head.

"Because Sirius's ego is too big to not do it." James laughed.

"Ummm, no." Sirius continued, "I just want you guys to see that I can have a girlfriend. Unlike all of you. Lily can't even look at Prongs, Moony doesn't even like anybody, and I haven't seen a girl notice Wormtail since we got to Hogwarts."

"Shutup, Dude," Remus laughed. "We all know that you're not gonna be able to do this. Just give it up already."

"No. That girl is gonna be the luckiest woman in the world tomorrow because I'm a comin' her way," Sirius smirked and leaned his head back on the hands.

They all got ready for bed. Just before the four teenage boys drifted off to sleep Peter's voice rang out through the room, "Does anybody know her name?"

She hid behind the dumpster again. She could hear his footsteps. He was there, grabbing her. "Help!" She screamed. "Heeeeelp! Hel-" Adalyn woke up to Lily's concerned and slightly frightened face.

"Addie? Addie, are you okay?" This was the third night in the last week that she had had to wake her friend up due to her incoherent screaming. She knew that whatever happened was private, but she couldn't go on any longer not knowing. "What the fuck happened to you that makes you scream every night? You need to tell me. I could help you! I've told you everything about my family. My sister, my parents, my ex-boyfriend, I've told you about them all! Don't you think I should know?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't- I didn't mean to- I'm sorry," the girl replied.

Lily sighed, "No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. I-I just was curious. It's none of my business, and I'm so sorry." The red haired girl ran her hands through her hair. "Just go back to sleep, okay? I'm super sorry. "The girl started to make her way towards her bed when Adalyn's words stopped her.

"I was kidnapped," The curly-brown haired girl told Lily. "When I was ten this guy grabbed me as I was walking home from school when I was 10."

"How long were you with him?"

"Until I turned eleven, so about a year. The letters started to come, which made the guy very mad. He beat me even more. That's when Dumbledore found me. I didn't think I would ever be found, especially not to go to a wizarding school. I got lucky."

"What did her do to you?" Lily said breathlessly.

"Basically what you think. I'm not a virgin anymore, and it wasn't consent."

"I'm so sorry, Adalyn." Lily hugged the girl tight and cried with her until their alarm rang an hour later.

"Want some breakfast?" Lily smiled.

"Yeah. I could go for some bacon. I gotta shower, but then I'll meet you there."

"You sure? I could wait for you."

"Go. It's fine."

"Alright, see you there," Lily said, then she blew her a kiss and went out the door.

Adalyn finished tying up her curly, golden-brown hair and headed down the stairs towards the common room.

On her way she saw a familiar man with full hair and immediately started to walk faster. Sadly, he recognized her.

"Oy, you! I never caught your name last night." Sirius yelled to her. Immediately guys all around smirked while the girls gave a little glare, thinking last night was spent shagging instead of her telling him off.

She slowing walked over and responded. "Oh, you might have thought I did that on accident. I didn't. I don't really want you to know my name."

"Oh, hard to get. I like that in my women," Sirius smirked.

"Ha, too bad I'm not your woman." Adalyn rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, too bad... Hey maybe you could be. My woman I mean. How's that make you feel?"

"Like throwing up in my mouth. Are you serious?" Adalyn didn't like this joke. If she said yes and this was a joke, she'd be a huge laughing stock, but if she said no and he was serious, then she'd feel bad.

Sirius laughed, "Of course I'm serious! Maybe this Saturday we could do something."

Adalyn could not believe this was happening. "Um... I'm so sorry... but no. I have to go." She ran out of the common room to get breakfast, while Sirius stood there awestruck.

Adalyn usually could not resist the heaping piles of pancakes. However, today she just couldn't seem to get hungry. As soon as she sat down she spurted out what had happened to Lily.

"Sirius Black asked you out!?" Lily exclaimed. Adalyn felt the eyes of everybody in the great hall on her.

"Shutup!" She turned red and felt like crying due to the attention.

After everybody had turned their heads back into their own business Adalyn continued, "Yes, he asked me out."

"And what did you say!? Oh, my god, did you say yes?"

"No! Of course not!"'

"Thank God because that's disgusting."

"Can you believe that though?"

"Of course I can. You're a woman. Sirius has slept with 75% of the women at this school, and you are one of the 25% he has not. Someone should really teach him a lesson."

"True," Adalyn said.

"She said no!?" James cackled. Remus joined the young boy with glasses in laughing.

"Shut up," Sirius grumbled under his breath.

"Why her? She'll be easy," Remus said iin a mocking tone. This just made James laugh more.

"Whatever, Dude! So what do I do now?"

"I guess we'll pick another girl. One that won't turn you down in cold blood," Peter laughed.

"No. I can fix this. She was just shocked. I mean, who could resist this?"

"You sure, Sirius. I mean, I think she was pretty clear that she could resist all that," James gesturing to Sirius.

"Nuh-uh. I got this. Don't worry."

"Believe me, we're not worried." Remus laughed.


End file.
